The inventive concept herein relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to storage devices including a nonvolatile memory device and a controller, and operating methods of the storage devices.
Storage devices used as memory typically store data according to control of a host device such as for example a computer, a smartphone, or a smart pad. Storage devices may store data on a magnetic disk such as a hard disk drive (HDD), or may store data in a semiconductor memory (e.g., nonvolatile memory such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card).
Nonvolatile memory devices include for example read-only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like.
As semiconductor manufacturing technology continues to advance, there has been a trend toward highly integrated and high capacity storage devices. With this increased integration, manufacturing costs associated with storage devices have decreased. On the other hand, the increased integration has resulted in reduced storage device scale and structural changes that have consequently led to various problems that may damage and/or degrade the reliability of stored data.